catdogfandomcom-20200214-history
CatDog and The Great Parent Mystery/Transcript
(We see CatDog's house in the morning. A clattering noise is heard. The camera zooms out) Dog: Parents' Day! Parents' Day! Cat: screams (We see Cat Dog riding a cart with balloons that is moving fast towards Nearburg. The camera pans right, where we see Cat Dog and the cart moving over the hill and a sign displaying "Parents' Day" is seen. The scene shifts with Cat Dog riding their cart towards the camera in the middle of a street in Nearburg. The balloons in the cart cover the screen to a transition where CatDog moves past a movie theater, with the camera zooming in to the sign of the movie theater displaying "STARRING JIM CUMMINGS * TOM KENNY". The screen changes into another movie sign displaying "SPECIAL GUEST STARS BILLY BOB THORNTON JANE KRAKOWSKI", before newspapers fly and cover the screen, displaying "Written by Steven Banks/RobertLamoreaux/Victor Wilson". The scene transitions to a window of a building closed for Parents' Day, which displays "SUPERVISING PRODUCER MARIO PILUSO". The camera pans right showing signs in the red brick wall that shows "CREATIVE DIRECTOR ROBERT PORTER" and other text. We see a quick glimpse of a shadow of Cat Dog in their cart and hear Cat yelling as the camera pans right. Another sign in a wooden fence with a guitar image displays "MUSIC BY DENIS. M HANNIGAN". The camera pans right again with blue graffiti in a brick wall displaying "STORYBOARD SUPERVISOR MIKE SVAYKO SUPERVISING ANIMATION DIRECTOR NELSON RECINOS", as well as a graffiti of heart with an arrow with the text "SHRIEK DOG" and a peace sign. The scene shifts to a white, partly stitched banner displaying "RANCID PROMOTIONS INC. PRESENTS 10TH ANNUAL PARENTS' DAY!" and the camera moves down showing a line of people going to enter the Parents' Day celebration) Rancid: Step right up for Parents' Day. (The scene shifts with Rancid in a wooden booth, taking admission money from visitors) Rancid: You must be accompanied by a parent. 20 bucks to share in the joy and majesty of Parents' Day. (The next scene, a long line is we see a long line, and Cat Dog in their balloon cart enters the scene ) Dog: Happy Parents' Day! (Near a wooden fence, the cart goes around rapidly and stops moving, forming dust. Dog raises a tall, wooden pole with an orange flag with the text "CAT DOG" in blue font and a dog bone and fish bone in the top of the pole. Dog looks through a hole in the wooden fence) Dog: Oh, look how much fun they're having, Cat. Playing leap-parent... (Dog sees a child and parent playing leap-parent) Dog: Pin the child on the parent... (Dog sees a blindfolded mother holding her child to the target, which is the father. Dog: Hot potato parent... (Dog sees two children throwing and catching a flame-engulfed man. The scene shifts to a roller-coaster with a child crying) Child: crying Make it stop! Father: Isn't this great, kiddo!? Your first roller-coaster ride! Child: But I'm scared! Mother: Of course you are, sweetie. That's what makes roller-coasters so much fun. (The roller-coaster descends down and moves at high speed. The scene returns to Dog, where Cliff suddenly appears with his parents. Cat Dog looks at him.) Cliff: Hey Cat Dog! Why don't you come on in and join the fun? mockingly Ooh, I forgot, you ain't got no parents. at Cat Dog and walks away (Cat Dog looks upset from what Cliff had said) Dog: We do too have parents! You'll see. (The scene shifts to Rancid accepting admission from a line of visitors) Rancid: Thank you, keep the line moving... come on... (The scene shows two siren on top of the scanner the visitors goes past. Soon we see Rancid again) Rancid: Hello. Hello, nice to see you. (Lube appears walking with several parrots perching in his arms and head. As he goes to the scanner, the alarm buzzes, sires activate and he gets caged and a parrot squawks. We see the red siren going on. The next shot shows a sign displaying "NO PARENTS". The cage is lifted shortly after) Lube: Duh, I love Parrots' Day, heh-heh. (Lube shows Rancid his parrots. A green parrot perching in his left arm defecates. Rancid is mad at Lube for not bringing parents) Rancid: Not Parrots' Day, you simpleton. picture of himself as a baby and his parents to Lube It's Parents' Day, as in the people who raised you, fed you, took care of you and made you what you are today. (Scene shifts to Lube) Lube: Duh, right-- parrots. Rancid: This displays so much. scolding Now go on, shoo! You're holding up the line. (Lube's parrots squawks and takes Lube in the air) Lube: Hey.. uh... hey... (The next shot we see a line of people about to do an activity called "Whack-A-Parent") Rancid: Sing along with Rancid. (A musical sequence begins. The next scene shows Cliff's father coming out from a hole in the Whack-a-Parent) Cliff's Dad: Parents (The next scene shows Rancid's Dad, Mr. Sunshine's Dad, and Shriek's Mom coming out from the holes in the Whack-a-Parent) Parents: That's right, Parents (Randolph's Dad, Lola's Mom, and Mr. Sunshine's Dad, and Shriek's Dad comes out from the holes) All: Tall... short.. wacky... wiggly parents (Mr. Sunshine hits Shriek's Dad with a hammer, tossing him into the air. The parents sing) All: We're parental through and through (Shriek's Dad lands on top of a stack of parents) All: Raising kids is what we do. (Below the pile of parents, a mother bathes her daughter. The camera pans right showing kids hanging to dry) All: Feed'em, wash'em, dry'em, too. We are parents (The next scene shifts to Cliff's Dad patting Cliff's back) Cliff's Dad: You heard me-- parents (Lola and her mom is flying near the roller coaster) Lola and Lola's Mom: Up, down, sideways, backwards-- parents (ay, yi) (A family of clowns steps on bananas and slips. The parents dances and balloons are released) All: Sometimes happy, sometimes not. Some run cold, some run hot. We're the only ones you've got. We're your parents (Cliff, Shriek, and Lola throws their parents. Cliff's Mom holds her son and parents stand each other. Cliff picks up Eddie andd throws him to the parents stacking like bowling pins) Bandage boo-boos, scrapes and cuts. Wiping noses drives them nuts. We are parents, we are parents, we are parents! (The roller-coaster moves upward. The passengers of the roller-coaster fals down from it when it goes upside down and fall back into it) All: Oh, what a happy sound. Parents falling on the ground. Eddie: I mean rather sing as many stinking parents. All: Gloomy Nutty Fancy Cruddy We're Your Parents! Kid: Whooo! Thanks Mom and Dad!, You're the best! let's go again and again and again! Dog: Oh Parents, ya-da-da-da-da-da...Where's our parents? Dog: (sighs) Isn't Parents Day magical? Cat: Yeah. Now only if we make it disappear. Dog: Remember how we used to curl up on Mom's nose and Dad would sing us to sleep. Rock a bye Cat Dog on mommy's nose, (Dog burps) with two tiny heads and four sets of toes. (Dog burps again) Cat: The only thing I remember is that we're on our own and we'll always have been. Dog: This is the Day, Cat. The day we reunite with our long lost parents. Cat: Dog, they're not long lost...they're long gone! Dog (with a megaphone): Attention, Cat Dog's parents! Hello! 10-4! We'll report to CatDog Announcing! Paging Mom and Dad, we're not going anywhere until further notice, come get us! Cat: Why do you embarrass us like this every year?! Don't you get it, our parents aren't coming. not today, not tomorrow.... Dog: What about the day after tomorrow? Cat: Not Ever! Cat: (groans): I'm not having fun. Lube: Has anyone seen my parrots? Next scene: Cat Dog's House Dog: Don't be disappointed, Cat. there's always next year. *Dog plays a piano key twice to open and CatDog uses an elevator to their parents' theory room* Cat: I hate this room. Dog: Oh, I feel a lot of love in my parents' theory room. Dog: Love, Love, Love!.... Cat: Love? Cat: If our parents love us so much, why haven't they tried to find us? Dog: Ahh but Cat, they are trying to find us. But, they're being stopped by mysterious forces beyond their control. Dog: For example, Theory number 47: Mom and Dad were looking for us in the North Pole in an icy iceberg. or theory number 119: Mom and Dad were on a deserted island inhabited by rabbid weasels. or theory number 78: Mom and Dad were trapped in a revolving door. Cat: (gasps) But, Dog. you are forgetting theory numero uno! Dog: I am? What is theory numero uno? Cat: Our parents haven't found us yet because...They're not looking for us! Dog: Then, we should be looking for them! Cat: We're not gonna waste our time looking for parents who obviously don't care about us and that's final! Dog: Don't worry, Mom and Dad. I haven't lost hope. Next scene: Cat Dog's Bedroom Dog: Mom and Dad (Dog snores) you sure are pretty good, huh? Cat: Who knows? maybe they're out there looking for us. Cat: who am I trying to kid? Next Scene: Cat Dog's Bedroom (Morning) Chet Chubberton: Coming up next on the Whitefish Chub Chat with your host Chet Chubberton. *Dog playing Fetch while Winslow uses a fishing pole* Cat: Dog, do you mind? Winslow: (laughs) No, He don't mind at all. He can do this for hours and so could I! (laughs) Nothing like quality time with my Cat Dog. Doo-de-doo-dee-doo. Winslow: Sheesh! Randolph; This is Randolph, your roving reporting to you live from the far reaches of Yonderland with a giant whirly wind Old Uppenchuck that is due to erupt within the next 24 hours with sneak preview. and I love it. Randolph's Dad: And his dad loves it, too. Winslow: Sheesh Louise, the last time Old Uppenchuck blew up was around the same time yous two showed up. (sighs) seems like yesterday. *Cat Dog's Backstory with Winslow* Winslow: Nice shoes, funny boy. Winslow: uh... too easy. I need a challenge. (Baby Cat cries) Winslow: Sheesh! look at that. a cute dog attached to an ugly disgusting cat. Thank You! Winslow: That was the best day of my life. Cat: Why didn't you tell us this before? Winslow: You never asked me. Cat: Well, if that's true. then we must come from Yonderland. which means our parents might be... Dog: Our Parents? Cat: Don't even think about it, Dog. Dog: Think about what? Cat: We're not going. Dog: Going where? Cat: Don't say it, Dog. Dog: Say what? Cat: Don't say (Cat imitates Dog) We're going to Yonderland to look for our parents? Dog: We're going to Yonderland to look for our parents... Cat: Ohh, Alright Alright Alright. we'll go. But, I'm only doing this for you. but, stop pounding me. Dog: Hi Ho Diggety! Dog: Cat, are we there yet? Are we there? Are we there yet? now are we there? Cat: Oh yeah yeah yeah. oh yes, Dog. we're there. we are so there. After all, Yonderland is always been right next door. Dog: Oh, i can't wait to see Mom's smiling eyes and Dad's slimy green skin again. Cat: Now, pay attention. This is a map of Yonderland, We are here. Old Uppenchuck is here. Now...according to my calculations, we should arrive there at exactly eleven thirty-five tomorrow morning. Dog: Oh maybe we could stop there and buy a present for Mom and Dad... Cat: No, Dog. No no no. No stops, no presents, no detours. We're going straight through. Dog: You are now leaving Nearburg. Goodbye, Nearburg! Cat? Cat: Yes, Dog? Dog: Are we there yet? Next scene: Cat Dog's living room (decorated in Winslow's bachelor pad) Winslow: (singing) Yo! Cat Dog's in the house! Only one here in my favorite house. me! got the place all to myself. Cliff: Hey, Fatzo! We got a special delivery thrashing for ya. Poundage two! Winslow: Ta-da! Winslow: Now, don't you jokers every knock? Lube: I think next time we should. Winslow: If you're looking for Cat Dog, they ain't here. they're looking for their parents in Yonderland. Cliff: Well...If we find Cat Dog, we can find them and their lousy parents. Shriek: I wouldn't mind meeting Dog's parents. So I could pound them too. Cliff: Yeah. Pound the whole family tree! Winslow: Ahh..time for a little tanning. Next scene: Cat Dog's road trip *Dog uses his parents out of sock puppets* Dog's sock puppet mother: Hello, Son! Dog's sock puppet father: "Hiya, Cat old boy! Cat: What the? Dog: Oh look, Cat! it's Mommy and Daddy! Cat (panicked): Dog, what are you doing? I can't see the road! Dog: Sorry, Cat. Oh..Hello, Mommy and Daddy! I missed you so much. Dog's sock puppet mom: We missed you, too. Dog's sock puppet dad: Oh..you have changed a bit, Dog. still as cute as a button. Dog's sock puppet mom: Oh look over there, it's Cat. Cat (frustrated): Dog, do you mind?! I'm trying to drive here! Dog's sock puppet mom: Do you boys want some ice cream? Dog: Ice Cream, Ice Cream, I want Ice Cream! Dog's sock puppet dad: No No. Cat's pallet is far too deserting. he preferred tuna moos or a whitefish scone. Cat: Why thank you very much, father! Finally someone in this family who understands my sophisticated....Puppet socks. get those stinking socks out of my face! Dog: It's okay, Mommy and Daddy. we can still have Ice Cream. oh, Mom and Dad. your encourageable. Cat: Dog!!! Cat: Why didn't you do that before we left? Next scene: nowhere Restroom Guy 1: So, that's how those rascals do it. Restroom Guy 2: Ohh, that's gotta hurt. Cat: I hate public restrooms! Dog: But, the mints are good. Cat: That's not a mint. we've wasted enough time here. we need to get back on the schedule. Cat: Terrrrrrific. A freak parade. let's get out of here, Dog. stay close. Maurice Sr.: Hey, you're going the wrong way, man. the mother ship is this way. the aliens are bringing back everyone they've ever abducted! Dog: Cat, it's theory number 421! Mom and Dad were abducted by aliens and forced to build lunar igloos out of bars of Intergalactic soap. Cat: Oh, Dog. don't start with your theories. I told you no detours no stops... Dog: Mother ship, here we come! Hi Ho Diggety!!!! Cat: Dog, this is not on the itinerary. Besides, there's no such thing as getting abducted by aliens... Alien #1: Welcome back to earth. Please exit the aircraft in an orderly manner and it's always thank you for choosing us alien abduction needs. Kid: Daddy! Daddy, there's grandma! father: there's my loved mama! Dog: Yoo hoo! over here. Mommy Daddy Cat Dog! Dog: Cat, Do you see Mom and Dad? huh? do ya? do ya? Alien 1: Uhh..I don't know why we keep coming to earth. we never find anything unusual. Cat: I told you, we're wasting our time. Dog: Well, maybe they're still inside watching the end of the inflate movie or having trouble with their seat belts! Cat: Open up! help! let us out of here! Dog, we're trapped! Cat: That was close. Dog: maybe they know where mom and dad are. Cat: No, Dog. they'll see us! Dog: Mom, Dad, your little prides and joys are here. Cat: This place is giving me the creeps! Dog: Mom, Dad, where are you? oh parents. parents? Dog: Gee, Cat. why are you playing around with the extra terrestrial spaceman stuff? we're supposed to be looking for our parents. Cat: I'm not playing around you ninny! Alien: There's the intruders! Capture them! Cat: Run! Alien: surrender, earth creature! resistance is futile..A waste of time! get 'em! Cat: Do something, Dog! Cat: What are you doing? Dog: I'm doing something. Cat: No, no, Dog! do something...something. *Dog pushes a button and waiting for the launch button to turn green* Cat: Give me that, you ninny! Alien 1: we must abandon ship, Tim. Alien 2: To the escape pod! Winslow : Hey, Cat! looks like your Parents search is having a few ups and downs. Cat: Winslow! oh...thank goodness, you're here. we need your help... Alien: Don't listen to your little blue friend, it's an earth creature trick. Alien 2: don't worry, he'll be safe with us. Winslow: What are you nuts?! Cliff: Cat Dog!!!!! Cat: Where are the brakes on this thing? Cat: Terrrrific! you just had to get on this ship, didn't you? Dog: Oh, Cat. look at the little fish. Hello, little fishy! Cat: Forget about the stupid fish! get out of here, you little pipsqueak! Part 2 first scene: spaceship Cat: What is that thing? it's horrible! Dog: Cat, it's theory number 37! Mom and Dad got swallowed by Bessie the mysterious lake monster. Cat: We're about to be eaten by theory 37! Dog: Oh...great idea, Cat! Mom and Dad, here we come!! *Dog pushes the exit button* Cat: Noooooooooooo! Dog: Open wide, Bessie! Cat: Wrong way, Dog! Wrong Way!!!! We're about to be swallowed! next scene: The Greasers and the spaceship Cliff: Wow! Lube: Duh.. Shriek: Huh? Dog: This reminds me of how Dad used to bounce us around on his tongue. Cliff: This finally explains why Cat Dog are so freaky looking. Those guys are space aliens from another planet! Lube: We're on another planet? I wish I had a camera. Shriek: I always know this pooch was out of this world. Next scene: Bessie's stomach: Dog: Through the lips and over the gums! fear not, Mom and Dad. here we come! Dog: Belly slide to the belly, Hi Ho Mom and Daaaaaad!!!! Cat: Why Meeeeee?!!!!! Dog: Wow! the majestic abdominal cavity of Bessie the Mysterious Lake Monster. Spacious, yet homey. Dog: Mom, Dad, we're here to rescue you from theory number 37 and take you home! Dog: I think I hear something. Cat: Dog!!!!! Dog: Mom? Dad? Oh, there you are! Oops! sorry. Cat. Cat: This goes right to the top of my list of the worst things that have ever happened to me! Dog: I guess they aren't here. Dog: Hey, Cat! It's like a big bubble bath. Cat: It's not a bubble bath. Dog, we're being Digested!!! Dog: Is that bad? Dog: Mom? Dad? Winslow: And on the starboard side, you will see Cat Dog in the digestive process. Cat: Winslow, you got to get us out of here! Winslow: Sorry, the tour is full! why don't you try goin' out the back door. Winslow: What the? Dog: Cat, how are we going to get out of here?! Cat: Hairball! Dog: No thanks. I had one for breakfast. Cat: No no no! We could make a giant hairball, get inside and Bessie will hack us up to freedom! Start Shedding! Dog: Anchors Away!!!! Cat: Come on, Dog. let's do it! Lube: It's a shooting Hairball! Make a wish. Cliff: Hey! that hairball has got Cat Dog inside. let us pursue them with vigor! (The Greaser Dogs follow the flying hairball and try to get to CatDog) Cliff: Vigor. (Scene shows CatDog in the flying hairball) Dog: Reminds me how Mom used to wrap us up in hairballs and throw us into the air! Cat: Enough of your silly memories, Dog! How are we going to land this thing? (Bessie the Lake Monster pops out of the ice and eats The Greaser Dogs while CatDog lands down below the floor and Cat starts screaming softly because he might get hit and CatDog lands on a rock) Dog: Ahh, that was fun! Are you okay, Cat? Cat: No, I am not okay. I just landed on a very sharp rock, and--- Dog: Yeah. I got something. Yes? uh huh? Cat: Dog, get away from there! you don't know what that is. Dog: Sure I do, Cat! it's theory number 2001! Our parents fell down a tree hole and they're captured by a tribe of evil wood nips. Dog: Well, I guess I was wrong. nothing in there but red hot peruvian fire ants. Cat: Ow! Ow! Ow! (Cat pops out of the tree with the bites and starts screaming again because he can't know where he is landing which means CatDog falls in a river, Cat pops out of the water and shouts for Dog) Cat: Okay, Dog! That's It! no more spaceships, no more lake monsters, no more evil mutant fire ants!!! We are going straight to Yonderland!! Do you understand?!!! Dog: Okay, Cat. Cat: Stop it! we're going directly there! Dog: Gotcha! Cat: Promise me, Dog! no matter what. No more silly side trips, no ridiculous detours! Dog: I promise! Cat: Fine! Next stop, Yonderland. Yonderland, here we come. we are on the road to yo... What's this? Welcome to Yokelburg, home of happy cats and dogs living together in peace for 50 years?! Dog, look at this! Dog: Read it yourself, Bro. I'll make it to Yonderland. Cat: No no, Dog. Stop. this is a maze. Dog: Cat said No stops, no amazing detours no matter what... Cat: Forget what I said. Stop!!! Next scene: Yokelburg Dog: Getting closer! Dog: Cat, it's the happiest place on earth! Cat: It's beyond belief! Yokel Cat: Well Howdy, friend! Clem: Welcome to Yokelburg! Yokel Cat: We celebrate 50 years of peace and harmony. Clem: You come to join the festivities? Dog: Well, shut my mouth and squeeze me up. I sure wanna wind to want to join the whoop see doo. Cat: If you'll excuse us, Gentlemen. we're here looking for our parents. Clem: Music's starting! Dog: Music?! well, don't commense the twangin' without us. Cat: Dog, please. let them commense. I don't do si do, remember? Dog: Cat, do you see a mom and dad Cat Dog? Cat: I sees it, but I don't believes it. Dog (gasps): It's Mom and Dad, we found them at last! Cat: Well, it can't be. they're country and western singers. Dog: Well I reckon it's theory number 76! One day, Mama and Daddy were wandering through the forest. and they got hid on the head by a big old tree. and Gosh darn it. when they woke up they was country and western singers! Cat: That is the silliest thing I've ever heard. but, I have to admit. the eyes don't lie. I always thought they might be released though. at least they're for middle class. I guess hillbilly parents are better than no parents. How do I look? whiskers straight? I want to make a good impression. Dog: let's go tell them their babies are back. Cat: Hey! we could always hit them on the head with another tree and they might think they were something else. It's worth a try. Cliff: Next time we get swallowed, we're going out the front door. Shriek: Hey! get a load of this! Cliff: Cats and Dogs living together?! what's this country coming to? Lube: if only there's a clue to where Cat Dog might be. Cat: Now that's my kind of game! *Cat burps* Cat: Oh..excuse me. Cliff: Ha! Cat Dog's Parents i presume. Shriek, you pound the mom, I'll pound the dad. Lube: I will pound the cake. Shriek: I hope his mother likes me. I mean..I hope she likes the pounding I give her! Hound Dog McDog: Well, thank you friends and neighbors. Thank you very much. We appreciate it. Thank you very much. thank you and thank you. Dog: Oh Ma, Pa, Over here, it's us. Look! Hound Dog McDog: Son, it's you! you've finally come back! Cat: Yes, Dad! It's me, I found you! Cat: See, Dog. I told you we'd find them. you doubted me, Dog. Dog: But, no I didn't... Cat: But I never gave up hope like you did. Dog: Cat, I never did.... Cat: Daddy! give yalls long lost boy a big old hug. Pussycat Catfield: Welcome Back! Dog: Here we are! Hound Dog McDog: Lube! Lube, Oh Lube, you're back. my baby's come back. my son, my child, my boy, my chip off the whole block! Lube: What are you trying to say, Mister? Hound Dog McDog: I'm your daddy! and you're my little boy. Ladies and gentlemen, this here's my boy Lube. Cat; Dog, tell me he didn't run past us. Dog: He ran past us. Cat: Tell me he's not hugging Lube. Dog: He's hugging Lube! Cat: But I was so sure it was them. Dog: Does that mean Lube is our brother? Cat: Oh yeah. Lube is our brother. and he's our uncle, and she's our cousin, and he's our grandmother. Dog: Really?! Cat: No, you numbskull! we're not related to any of these people. Why did I let you talk me into coming to this place? I told you I wouldn't find them here. Imagine me related to Hillbillies. Dog: Okay! so much for theory 76, but that's plenty more where that came from. Cat: Well, let's put them back where they came from so they'll be safe! Dog: Ooh! that tickles. Shriek: Gee, Pooch. that's too bad. Cliff: Yeah! too bad! we were looking forward to pulverize you and them. double hitter! Cat: we're sorry to disappoint you. Elly Mae Sue: That's right Pa. he burped right into my little old face! Hound Dog McDog: Hang on a minute. did you just burp into my pretty little girl's face, boy? Cat: Of course I did. Dog: Yes you did! I even smelled it... Cat: Dog!!! Hound Dog McDog: you know what that means... Cat: Well..Actually I'm familiar with your acquaint little custom. Pussycat Catfield: With these here parts, darling. If you burp in somebody's face, it's that you got marriage on your mind. Dog: Aww gee, Cat! I know y'all wanna get marriage. I sure do as our Parents was here. Cat: Me, get married?! Hound Dog McDog: There's gonna be a wedding! Shriek: Hey, brown eyes! maybe this could be a double wedding. Dog: That's a great Idea, Shriek! Hey! who wants to marry shriek?! Elly Mae Sue: Are you as happy as me, honey pie? Hound Dog McDog: Let the hitchin' begin! Yee-Ha! Cat: Oops! Cliff: Hey, Cat! give her a big smooch for me! Dog: Ahh, that reminds me of Dad. he didn't have any teeth either. Winslow: Wait a minute! I know how these two can get married. Cat: Thank you, Winslow! I love you. Winslow: They ain't got no ring. Cat: you can't have a wedding without a ring. that's what I always say. Maybe some other time. Besides, we all need to get back on this Parents search. Winslow: I just happen to have a few rings right here. Elly Mae Sue: I'll take this one. Winslow: Nice choice. Don't worry, Cat. I'll do ya! Dog: Winslow saved the wedding! well alright, Winslow. Cat: Dog, you yapping fleabag. I don't want to get married especially to that lousy dog! everyone gasps Dog: Hey, Cat! I'm a lousy Dog. Cat: Exactly! and that's why I'm in this mess! Hound Dog McDog: Well ain't that like a finicky fishy fur lickin' feline! Dog: It sure is! Pussycat Catfield: Well, at least we clean ourselves! Cat; Here here, good point! Hound Dog McDog: Are you sayin' we're dirty?! Pussycat Catfield: Well you don't have to say it, we could spell it! Hound Dog McDog: Well you gosh darned Cat, I'm goin' to restart this feud here! Pussycat Catfield: Well no you ain't, you low down dirty dog. cause I'm restartin' this here feud! Part 3 Hound Dog McDog: We used to get along, but ain't no more! Pussycat Catfield: That's right, you mange mutt! and we ain't get along ever again! Everybody load up your weapons and wait for my signal! Hound Dog McDog: Steady, Boys. Steady. Cat: lousy trouble making Dog! Dog: You grumpy mean old dumb cat! Pussycat Catfield!: Fire!!!! Lube: It's a little scratchy at first. but it hits the spot. save some for me. Dog: that was bracing. (Scene flashes at The Catfields, McDogs and The Greaser Dogs and their broken houses and they all fall apart) Guy: Ya'll Dingers! (The Catfields and McDogs starts arguing at each other) Guy #2: You dang dog! You darn--- Guy #3: Look what you did! Girl: It's all your fault! Cliff: Hey! youse guys shouldn't be fighting yourselves. It was that freak of nature CatDog who caused all this! HoundDog McDog: Well, i'll be that blamed if the city feller ain't right. Pussycat Catfield: Yeah. Let's quit our quarvering and a quivering and get to pounding us some CatDog! Kid: He's right! (The Catfields, McDogs and The Greaser Dogs start making up and talking about pounding CatDog and some creatures show up and they move the grass out of the way) Cat: well, you got that in one piece eh, buddy? Doggy? Old pal? Dog: pardon? oh are you talking to me? the lousy dog that always gets you into trouble? Cat: well now don't be so hard on yourself, Dog. even though everything that happened to us that wasn't your fault. I still blame myself. Dog: Okay, Cat. I forgive you. Cat: Forgive me?! so, you're blaming me now? and I suppose it's my fault that we're stuck on this log on this river? Dog: Cat, for this, I forgive you also. Cat: You forgive me also..... Cat: What? what is it? Dog: Waterfall. Cat: Waterfall? who cares about a waterfall?! Dog: Cat, look! it's that place we saw on the news! Cat: What? Dog: Our parents live here. again. Cat: Alright, now. let's not get ahead of ourselves. we have to proceed in a cautious and orderly fashion... Dog: Hi Ho Diggety! Oh Mom and Dad! Mom, Dad, we're here! we have returned! come out, come out wherever you are! Dog: Old Uppenchuck! Cat: Oh, it's not good. Dog: Look, Cat! I bet that's Mom and Dad waiting for us right behind those rocks. with a big welcome home party, with ice cream cake and balloon animals, and then pin the tail on the mama papa and mimes. Dog: Hi Ho Mom.... Cat: Dog!! What are you doing... Dog: Mom and Dad!! yeah!! Mom, Dad! Ta-Da! your boys are finally.....here. Dog: Cat, they're not here. Cat: for once, I think you're right. Dog: Cat? Cat: Oh, let me guess. it's on to six billion and fifty-two?! Dog: No? Cat: Well, no more theories, Dog! Dog: Okay. Cat: Don't argue with me!!! Dog: I won't. looking for our parents was a dumb idea. Cat: Right! Dog: let's just go home. Cat: Go home? did you say go home? but what about the rest of your theories. Dog: Theories, theories. my theories are stupid. Cat: Oh no no. Don't say that, Dog. No. I mean well, they weren't all stupid. like this one for example, with the jello and the flamingo. Flamenco Dancers? Ok, maybe not that one. But, i'm sure there's something here. Yeah, let's look. Dog: Cat, forget it. I don't wanna look anymore. Cat: you mean quit? you can't quit, I'm the quitter! Dog: I know. I wish I was more like you. Cat: No you don't! the truth is that..I wish I was more like you. I wish I had your doggy determination to chase after something you believe in. Dog: like garbage trucks? Cat: No, Dog. I'm talking about our parents. you never gave up hope that they were out there and then they do care about us. Dog: until now. Cat: I won't let you give up. Now we may not find them today, we may not find them tomorrow or the next day. Dog: Oh..what about the day after the next day? Cat: Any day, Dog. It doesn't matter. the point is...someday, we are going to find them. But, no matter what. We are brothers and we'll always have each other. Dog: Oh, Cat!.. Cat: come here, you. Cat: well let's just keep this sappiness to ourselves, okay? Dog, sounds like this place is getting ready to blow. let's get out of here! Dog: we're right behind ya, brother who will always have no matter what. today, tomorrow, the next day, the day after the next day. *Cat Dog screams as their parents come and get them* Cat: Help! Help! let us go! let us go! at least let me go! oh, please let me have Dog's half first! Do something, Dog. sic 'em, sic 'em! Cat Dog's mother: Hi Ho Diggety! Dog: Mommy! Daddy! Cat Dog's mother: I finally found my boys! Dog: What's for dinner? Cat: Are you insane? it's got four eyes!!! Cat Dog's father: well actually, two of them are mine. Cat: and slimy green skin! Cat Dog's father: Oh I suppose you're too grown up now to give your old man a hug, huh? Dog: I'm not, Dad. Mom's four eyes, Dad's slimy green skin! Cat: Wait a minute....you're our parents. But you...and you are not a Cat Dog. Cat Dog's father: nothing gets past you doesn't it, genius? Cat Dog's mother: we found you when you were just a little baby, Cat Dog. right out on that ledge. Cat: then, you're not our parents? Cat Dog's father: well let's see here...we raised you, fed you, loved you and made you who you are today. Dog: that sounds like parents to me, Cat! Cat: then, where did we come from? Cat Dog's mother: well, dear. we really don't know. Cat Dog's father: Heck, we don't know where your mother came from either and that doesn't matter because she's your mother and you're our boys. Cat Dog's mother: and you'll always have been. (CatDog's Mom sits on their Dad while she is holding CatDog) (Scene fades to CatDog's parents house which is Yonderland as how CatDog's Mom is telling her story of how they found their babies) Cat Dog's mother: those were such happy times. we see Cat Dog's parents in Cat Dog's flashback when they were babies. Cat Dog's father: Well, let's see uhh...see...uhh...Ah, forget it. Cat Dog's father: Rock a bye Cat Dog on top of mommy's nose, with two tiny heads and four sets of toes.. Cat Dog's mother: and then came that horrible day. Cat Dog's father: hang on, baby cakes! Cat Dog's mother: Uh...uh...Noooooooooooo! Cat Dog's mother: and we've been searching all over the world for you boys ever since. Dog; See, Cat? I told ya! Cat Dog's father: but the strangest things keep happening to us. we was frozen in an arctic glacier, marooned on an island by rabid weasels, abducted by aliens, swallowed by a giant lake monster, captured by a tribe of evil mutant wood nips and we even thought we was country and western singers for a while. Cat Dog's mother: oh, we used to fuss and fight but ain't no more. Cat Dog's mother and Dog: we used to scratch and bite but ain't no more. Cat Dog's mother: I'm going to scratch you. Oh, Dog. Cat and Cat Dog's father: Oh for the love of chub. Cat: Daddy! Cat Dog's father: Son!!! Cat Dog's mother: you kept it! Cat Dog's father: Terrrrrific. break out the tissues, this is going to be a wet one. Dog: Hi Ho Parents! (Winslow pops out of the rocks) Winslow: Ahh CatDog, I found you-- What the?! Cat Dog's mother: Aah!!! (CatDog's Mom jumped and sat on their father again) Cat Dog's father: A little help here. Dog: Winslow, we would like you to meet our mom and dad. Cat Dog's mother: pleased to meet you. Cat Dog's father: Charmed I'm sure. Winslow: your parents. you mean yous actually found them? Oh that's just great. Now I suppose you gotta be one big happy family. living in your cozy little cave. What about me? what about Winslow?! my life is nothing without a Cat Dog to harass. Dog: Don't worry, Winslow. you can move in with us. Winslow: What are you nuts?! me, live in a stinking cave? I don't need Cat Dog that bad. I'm out of here. Oh and by the way, I found some friends of yours that were looking for ya. See ya! (Winslow goes back in the rocks walking away from Yonderland and then laughs until The Catfields and McDogs lift their rocks and they found CatDog) Hound Dog McDog: Well, look at what we found here! Pussycat Catfield: and now y'all gonna pay for startin' us to feuding and for wrecking our town! (The Catfields and McDogs start shouting at CatDog for all the trouble they caused in Yokelberg while The Greaser Dogs pop out of their rocks and when Cliff and Shriek goes to CatDog, the rock hurts Lube's legs) Girl: Yeah! You're gonna pay for this with the money on us! So, show us change! Cliff: Yeah! and where's your parents? I've been waiting a long time to meet them! Cat Dog's mother: Boys, aren't you going to introduce us to your little friends? (Cliff stutters and everyone screams and hides under rocks except CatDog and their Parents) Guy: Sasquatch! Dog: Hey, Everybody! this is our Mom and Dad! Cat Dog's mother: Hello! Cat Dog's father: hi, ya. Lube: Duh, I wish there is something I do when I reunite with my parents. Lube's dad: My goodness gracious, for the ignorance. Shriek: Hello, Mrs. Cat Dog! I'm Shriek. but I suppose Dog has already told you all about me. Cat Dog's mom: No, he never mentioned you. Shriek: What are you waiting for?! let's pound them! Cliff: Yeah! We got him out numbered. Cat Dog's mom: oh my! Cliff: (laughs) looks like youse got nowhere to go. Lube: yeah, you're at the end of the finish. Cat Dog's dad: come on! come on! you want a piece of me? Dog: Don't worry, Mom and Dad! we'll protect you! Cat: We sure will! go get 'em, Dog. good boy. I'll wait here! I got ya. I got ya. (Dog growls at Greasers, Catfields and McDogs to move until the tornado comes) Cliff: trapped like a family of rats. Cat Dog's mom: what do we do now? (Everyone laughs at CatDog and their parents) Pussycat Catfield: Yeah! What ya gonna do now? Cat: I think I know. Alright. Everybody Hold On!! Alright! (Dog bites the body to strap Cat and their parents tight like a long rope and Cat decides what to do with the giant tornado) Cat: what a guy won't do for his family. (Cat holds his nose and takes Dog and their parents to the tornado which sends them back to Nearburg) Cliff: that about wraps it up, folks. (Everyone gets eaten by Bessie the Lake Monster) Last scene: CatDog's house (outside) Cat: well, Dog. there's one thing that's apparent. Dog: No. Two! CatDog: Parents! oh we got parents! small, slimy big and grimy parents. CatDog's dad: Oh we might seem strange to you. CatDog's mom: we are parents through and through! Dog: I bet you're the weirdos, too. Cat: cause they're parents! CatDog's dad: Parents, we're just parents. CatDog's mom: proud, loving, nagging, hugging parents. CatDog's dad: first I'm cooking up some grub CatDog's mom: climb those stairs and in the tub CatDog's dad: hurry up, for the love of chub, we're your parents! Dog: Hi Ho Diggety! Cat: What a dream! CatDog's mom: i got big feet CatDog's dad: and I'm green All: We're your parents, simply parents, we got parents! Cat (Deep voice): Oh mama. Dog: oh pop! CatDog's Dad: will this love fest ever stop?! CatDog's mom: Did i mention where you're ever loving parents? All: crazy nutty goofy laughing wiggly parents! (Camera snaps a picture of CatDog and their Parents) fades out to the End Credits Narrator: They found some weirdos, found some nuts, pussycats, goofballs, hillbilly mutts. they looked real high and they looked real low and they looked in places where the sun don't go! CatDog! CatDog! it's been a long road for the little CatDog! one fine day with a splash and a smack, CatDog finally did come back. thankful for everything that they had, a huge hairy mom and a little green dad! CatDog! CatDog! alone no more was a little CatDog! (2x) CatDog Ending Credits fading out to the Peter Hannan Productions and Nicktoons logos. Category:Episode transcripts